part of a love story
by gathers-no-moss
Summary: It's Christmas, Lois is pregnant, and two days over her due date.


**Title: **Only Part Of _The_ Love Story (That Never Has An End)  
**Assignment: **Post Season 10, PG-13  
**Author's Notes: **Written for the Secret Santa Exchange at Divine Intervention.

_**

* * *

**__**December 23**_

"_Please have snow  
__And mistletoe  
__And presents under the tree"_

There's a low growl, and for the next few seconds, the hum of Christmas music is swallowed by a shriek of, "waddle like a duck, my ass," and the sound of a phone being slammed down on wood. It's a surprise when he doesn't hear it splinter in protest. Profanity and threats to someone's manhood follow, words that would make even a sailor blush - Clark can feel his own ears turning red at words _he_ didn't even know she knew. In the next moment, Lois is storming into their bedroom, a scowl across her lips and cheeks flushed with anger.

She's wearing one of his blue dress shirts, one of the few things that will still fit over her rounded belly. And he knows this because he heard her ranting about it the other day. He can hear the fabric swish against her thighs as she stalks, ahem, _waddles,_ towards him. (And Oliver _was_ right about that. Even if he should have kept it locked in his mouth.) Her hands are balled into tight fists at her sides and hair still damp from a recent shower swings wildly as she marches right past him and into the walk-in-closet, without so much as a glance in his direction. He locked a worried, slightly amused gaze onto her back as she continued spewing her frustration, the ties in his hand completely forgotten as he leaned against the door frame and listened.

"If Oliver Queen thinks that he can get away with saying _that_ to a _very_ hormonal pregnant woman then he's-" The rest of the sentence is lost as she ventures further into the closet, and he decides to turn off his super hearing because he's pretty sure of how that sentence ends and he doesn't think his ears can handle any more. Even if it is in the lovely voice of his wife. He'd heard about the exchange and witnessed the end result after the fact, anyway. Rumor had it that Oliver had never seen it coming and he really couldn't decide if he should be amused or appalled by that turn of events.

Lois appeared a second later, holding a black dress in one hand and a red one in the other, hair falling into her face that she blew away quickly, looking at him expectantly with an eyebrow raised and one foot tapping impatiently. "Well?"

Lost in thought, he startled at her question and could only make a small sound, "Uh-"

Which, apparently, was the wrong thing to say because in the next instant she was looking him up and down with disbelief written across her face and a dangerous gleam bright in her eyes. "Are you seriously taking his side, Smallville?"

Clark held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, not wanting nor needing to be on her bad side this late in the game. "What? No. No." He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles with the pads of his thumbs, trying to calm the fire within her. Like a light switch, some of the tension melted away. But not all. He kept his voice low and even. "You know I'm always on your side. Should he have said it?" He shrugged his shoulders. "No. But he was just teasing. You two tease each other all the time. Besides," and at this he ducked his head to look into her eyes and let a smile flirt with his lips, "it's an adorable waddle."

Lois glared and snorted, stepping out of his grasp. "In your opinion." She walked over to the full length mirror in the corner, holding up first one dress and then the other before letting her arms fall limply at her sides as she stared at her reflection, suddenly feeling drained and tired, the ire from before emptying out of her body. Puffy eyes and pale skin greeted that stare. These hormone induced emotions were wearing thin. Even on her. "You're not the one who hasn't been able to see their feet for the last two months and who wore one black and one brown shoe the entire day yesterday. Or who's two days overdue." Her voice rose an octave. "Or who looks like a watermelon. Or-"

He dropped the ties were he stood. There was a whoosh and he was standing in front of her again, his hands cupping her cheeks tenderly and her stomach pressing into his. He felt his daughter kick and smiled, running his thumbs across Lois' cheekbones and one over her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, wanting to be soothed and relaxed by him.

He brushed his lips across hers and whispered, "I'm sorry. I won't mention it again. I'll even tell Oliver not to use it. Ever again," he added with a little more emphasis. "Although-" He pulled back and waited for her to open her eyes. And when she did, he was greeted with hazel shining brightly with tears. "I think a bloody nose and black eye got the point across," he teased gently.

She hiccuped a laugh and smiled at the playful tone in his voice, resting her forehead against his chest as the dresses fell from her grasp and pillowed at their feet. She twisted her fingers through the fabric of his white undershirt, relaxing again into the warmth of his body. Her heartbeat slowed to a steady familiar beat, pumping in time with his.

"Just for the record and because I might as well ask," he continued, closing his arms around her neck and speaking into her hair, his voice a little lower, a little more husky. "Since you're still mad at Oliver, does that mean we can stay home tonight?"

Lois grinned against his shirt, kissing his chest before pulling back, feeling better than she had in hours. She secretly loved that Clark had the ability to pull her out of these funks. She patted his cheek and he noticed her eyes were clear of tears now. "Sorry, Smallville. This will probably be the last time we'll get to dress up and go out by ourselves. And I want to at least _try_ and enjoy the party." She paused and shrugged. "Despite who's giving it."

She stepped back to give herself a little more room and popped the first button open on her shirt and was reaching for the second one when his hands closed over hers. She grinned almost wickedly, almost a little too innocently, and dropped her hands so that he could continue the task as she'd intended him to do in the first place. He relished this sudden turn of events and this was the side of her pregnancy that he enjoyed most. His knuckle grazed her cleavage and she shivered as her breath sharpened and let out a light laugh, like she was surprised.

"Well, that wasn't much of a challenge."

"You're getting naked. I'm helping. There really isn't anything to convince me of after that."

"Mm mm," was her only answer. She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead, running her fingers through it until she cupped the back of his neck, caressing the skin just above his white t-shirt. His own breath quickened and he licked his lips slowly, knowing it was just one of the things he did that drove her crazy with desire. His hands continued at a maddening pace, though, his fingers dragging across the bulge of her stomach, feeling the skin prickle where he touched. She swayed just a little and brought her other hand up to clutch at his bicep.

A teasing retort was on her tongue at how slow he was being, when he normally just ripped it apart, but then he brushed over a particular sensitive area and all she could manage to say was, "finished yet?"

Clark grinned and his eyes darkened as he lowered his gaze to the last button, steady hands finally parting the fabric but not pushing it off her shoulders like she thought. He was so not done teasing. Instead, he slide around her, pressing himself against her back, even as he kept one hand anchored on her stomach and used the other to brush her hair aside. He pressed a soft kiss against her neck, and taking her hands in his, crossed their arms over the top of her stomach. Her head fell back against his chest, hair fanning out. The warmth that radiated from his chest filled her. She closed her eyes as they rocked gently, swaying to the music still playing softly in the background, enjoying the peace for as long as it would last. A soft smile graced her features, the steady thump of his heartbeat beneath her a different kind of music to her ears. A different kind of peace. She swallowed heavily after a moment of silence and asked almost lazily,

"Are you going to finish unwrapping me anytime soon?"

He laughed softly. "What kind of example would that be setting Lois? We don't open presents until Christmas day."

She opened her eyes, catching his mischievous smile as it reflected back to her in the mirror. Her eyes sparkled as she lobbed back, "You can make an exception this one time, can't you?"

In response, he just pressed another soft kiss to her neck, sucking lightly at a tendon as she arched her neck unconsciously to give him better access. Lips grazed over her shoulder before he moved back, leaving just enough space to slip the shirt off, his hands skimming across her silky skin on the way down. He watched absently as the shirt pooled at their feet, then dragged his fingers along her ribcage, tickling the underside of her breasts with his touch. He dropped one hand to cup her hip, fingers grazing the edge of her panties. Her breathe hitched and her pulse quickened and then he slowly slide his hands around to cup both sides of her stomach, resting his chin on top of her head. She rested her hands on top of his, her wedding band catching the light as they rocked.

"You're breathtaking," he breathed, no small amount of wonder and amazement in his voice.

Her cheeks flushed and she opened her mouth, ready to point out the flaw in his statement. At the moment, she was anything but. "Clark-"

"I mean it, Lois," he interrupted. Because he knew just what she was about to say and he needed to put a stop to that pronto. He nuzzled her neck, brushing her hair aside again to kiss her shoulder. "You _sure_ we can't stay home tonight? Just the two us. It may be awhile before we can do that."

His suggestion did sound heavenly and despite what she had said earlier, she really didn't need that much convincing to stay locked in his embrace for the rest of the night.

"I-"

That's when she felt it. A trickle down her legs. It streamed to the floor at their feet and Lois looked down, shifted her feet around and then looked up again. Her eyes widened and eyebrows shot up in surprise the moment she captured his gaze in the mirror, panic already shifting throughout his own features as he took a step away.

"Guess this means we're skipping the party after all, uh?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**December 24**_

Lois slowly came alive, her eyes blinking rapidly at the sudden intrusion of light, trying to make out the shapes and shadows and sounds floating around her. But then the sound of a baby's cry filtered through everything and she heard the soothing voice of her husband whispering soft words of comfort. And everything came rushing back – from the night before to the early morning hours of what she surmised was today.

She turned her head towards the sound of his voice, only to find him already watching her, a bundle of blankets held securely in his arms. His eyes shimmered with excitement and love and his voice echoed with warmth and adoration when he spoke.

"Hey, beautiful."

Her lips trembled with amusement, tired eyes shining with happiness. "Are you talking to me or her?"

"Both." His mouth curved with tenderness as he looked down at the small body now sleeping in his arms.

Her heart filled with more love than she thought was possible, already enchanted by the picturesque scene before her. She bit her lip to control the sudden tears welling inside her eyes and had the feeling that she was going to love watching those two together for the rest of her life. But at the moment, she was itching to get her own hands on that little girl. A secretive smile touched her lips as she eagerly and teasingly, quietly, called out,

"Quit hogging her, Smallville."

He shrugged sheepishly and laughed gently as he walked towards her. "I can't help it." He stopped beside her bed and carefully sat down beside her, reaching out his free hand to help her sit up against the pillows better. And then he placed Ella in her waiting arms. She squirmed at the exchange, stretching, opening her mouth to cry, but only a small yawn escaped as she settled down again. And they both thought that had to be the most adorable thing ever.

Clark kissed Lois' cheek and brushed a strand of hair away from her face before leaning back and just watching.

Lois whispered softly, more to herself than Clark, reverently running a finger across Ella's cheek and nose and chin, trying to memorize everything about her as her eyes drank her in greedily.

"She's perfect."

Clark's eyes sparkled and the sweet sound of quiet laughter echoed through the room once again, with more than a little pride laced within. "Of course she is. Look at her parents."

She smiled her own approval and nodded, knocking a tear free. It slipped down her cheek before she thought to catch it, but Clark wiped it way with a gentle swipe of his thumb, caressing her cheekbone. "Mom's coming back later. Some of the guys too, but I told them only if you're up to it." He motioned over his shoulder. "They've already sent over some flowers." She noticed the motion out of the corner of her eye and lifted her head to look in that direction. For the first time, she realized that bouquets of roses and daises littered the far table. And in the middle of it all, a small Christmas tree stood, looking out of place, shining brightly with tiny lights and ornaments.

"The Christmas tree,?" she asked, with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Oliver sneaked it in, although I think it may have been Dinah's idea. Of which, you should know that even she agreed with your reaction to what Oliver said."

Amusement flickered on her face. "Another Christmas miracle," she responded, but her eyes immediately went back to Ella. Lois took her hand in hers, and despite the fact that she was sleeping, felt her tighten her little fingers around the pinky of her left hand. She literally thought her heart was going to burst with love at any moment.

Clark's gaze also found his daughter again, the amazement he'd felt the first time he held her still wrapping him in a warm embrace. He ran the back of his fingers across her chubby cheek and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly.

_His daughter._

"I-" He cocked his head, his body stiffening and his eyes glazed over with concentration. Then he was back with his family. He sighed as he started to stand. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Guilt crept into his expression, but understanding was already in hers when their eyes met.

Lois freed one hand from where it was curled around Ella to cup the back of his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. "I love you." She brushed a soft kiss across his lips and smiled. Brushed another one and whispered,

"Go save the world. We'll be waiting."

THE END


End file.
